Soul eater New students at the academy, the gauntl
by Re-in009
Summary: stroy of new students at the dwma, a new kind of weapon


Disclaimer I do not own soul eater

Me-Hello every one and thank you for choosing to read my story this is my first time doing this so I hope you enjoy it Be sure to comment and tell me what you think so I can do even better next time.

Soul eater

New students at the academy. The gauntlet?

Chapter 1

That day was a typical class day with Dr. Stein as your teacher, much to Makas chagrin he wanted to of coarse dissect another animal. This time it was a rare species of tiger the likes of which are only found in one part of the world. Soul looked down at the creature and thought how uncool stein was being; black star simply wondered how can that thing be so special? I'm the rarest star in the world; tsubaki felt nothing but sadness towards that poor creature and was on the verge of tears. Death the kid being the perfectionist he is observed how one of the tigers stripe was longer on one side then the other. Patty was at awe of the cute little kitty and wanted to place a ball of yarn in its hands to see what would happen. Yup just a typical day at the famous dwma (death weapon mister academy) stein addressed the class "Now class I'm sure you'll find today's lesson to be extra enthralling due to the fact that today we get to observe the inner reasons as to why this creature is actually able to detect a soul wavelength" he said with his cold stitched up face that suggest no sense of loss over this great scientific opportunity. Stein paused for a second and saw all of the students startled faces. Stein smiled a friendly smile and said "Now relax students I promise that I will handle this creatures dissection with a very precise and humane process." All of a sudden stein brought out a very large and very sharp looking motorized bone saw. The smile on his face took on a very unpleasant crookedness, the entire class room exploded with complete shock and disgust while tsubaki turned chalk white fainted right on the spot. The power saw vroomed over the head of the tiger as stein brought it closer to its neck when all of a sudden the mourning announcement bell rang. Ding dong dong ding, ding dong dong ding. The voice of lord death then spoke on the loud speaker." Hey over body how you doin? I have an important announcement so everyone listen up please…and stein if you are In the process of dissecting animals I recommend you stop immediately because even I won't be able to handle the activist groups that will storm down our walls if you proceed". Stein reluctantly let the saw sputter off; the whole class breathed a sigh of relief. Tsubaki was still unconscious but had she been awake shed be quite happy. Lord death then proceeded with the announcements "ahem yes I'd like to announce to everyone that today we will be having two new students join our ranks today at the dwma, they come all the way from California America so I want you to make them feel right at home and be sure to give them a big welcome. I will be down momentarily to introduce them to the classroom that they shall be in for the remainder of the year." "That's all for now" and as the microphone turned off the classroom began with excited conversation some were about to discuss what these new students would be like, and which class they would end up in, or if they would be cute, cool or really powerful, and if they fight differently since there from another part of the world but before they could really begin to discuss the matter, before 5 seconds barely passed by since the announcement the door to steins classroom was opened by lord death. "Hey everybody how you doin? Sorry I took so long to get her you honestly wouldn't believe the traffic on the way here" the whole class room became silent in an instant as they wondered how their headmaster had arrived so quickly. But before they could ponder as to how lord death began to speak. "as you all may have guessed the new students will be placed here as your new classmates so please everyone help me to welcome Kasey Collins and his weapon partner Isabelle" lord death then stepped aside to reveal the new students, the whole classroom looked with interest at their new classmates. Kasey was about 16 years old and 5ft 10. He had fair blond hair that almost touched his shoulders although it was well kempt; his eyes were friendly and very blue. He had rather tan skin that would suggest he spends his fair share of time outside. He wore sturdy well used black steel toe boots, jeans with small tear here and there. His belt buckle was in the shape of skull that winked and was grinning. He wore a white t-shirt with black and white button up shirt over it, the sleeves were rolled upon to his elbows. He looked left and right at the class room and smiled and said in a rather smooth and enticing voice "hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all" his partner was an inch or two shorter than him, she had long wavy bright blond hair with a skull beret and like Kasey she had very tan skin, her eyes were sum what gray almost silver. Her face was quiet beautiful. She wore board shorts with very ink heavy designs of reapers fighting demons, a pair of white flip flops and her shirt was a simple white tank top. When she spoke her voice was sweet and friendly. "Hello everyone it's an honor to be here" she said with a smile. Many of the boys took a very keen interest in her right away, as well as the girls to Kasey. Black star was irritated at all the attention this newbie was getting as for Tsubaki-now finally awake-she thought they both seemed very nice. Maka was curious as to what kind of weapon Isabelle was and turned to soul to ask him his opinion "hey soul what kind of weapon do you think Isabelle is?" Maka noticed that soul had a strange look on his face, and that his eyes were very focused on something. She followed his gaze and saw that they landed right on Isabelle; apparently soul had taken notice of her rather impressive figure. Maka was extremely irritated at this and reacted accordingly. "Maka chop!" "Owww!" Soul spoke in an angry whisper so he wouldn't be noticed. "What the heck was that for?" Maka simply put her book away and said "Just for being a stupid boy" all soul had to say was "uncool Maka" And so lord death announced their seats which were right behind Black star and tsubaki. Once they were seated lord death began to exit the room then turned to stein and said "Before I go stein ill need to take this tiger back to its natural habitat" Stein responded "sigh very well but I think it's practically criminal to deprive the children this chance at scientific learning- he turns to face the class and asks- don't you think so class? They all simple faked a smile as he stared at them but as soon as he turned his head they all began to wave their arms and shake their heads furiously at lord death. Lord death spoke with a smile "Oh I'm sure they are all broken up in side but there's simply nothing I can do these activist just won't have it sorry stein". And with that he left with the tiger. Stein turned back at his class and said " well lets all welcome the new students" and all the students stood up and said at the same time "welcome to the Death Weapon Mister Academy". 


End file.
